Outrage (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=II |category=Cool |appeal=4 |jam=4 |cdesc=Jams the others, and misses one turn of appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. |appeal6=6 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=self }} Outrage (Japanese: げきりん ) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. In Generation II, it was the signature move of the evolutionary line. Effect Generation II Outrage inflicts damage for 2-3 turns, has a base power of 90, and 15 . PP is deducted only on the turn Outrage is first called. While the user is using Outrage, it cannot use any other move. After Outrage is finished, the user becomes . If the Outrage duration is disrupted (such as by full or hurting itself due to ), it will immediately end. The user will only become confused if Outrage is fully executed, without its duration being disrupted. , , , and ing will pause but not disrupt the duration of Outrage. Generation III A message is now displayed when the user becomes confused due to fatigue. In battles with multiple opponents, the user selects itself as the target, but hits an adjacent opponent that is selected at random upon each use of the move. Generation IV The base power of Outrage has been increased to 120. Generation V onwards Outrage's PP was reduced to 10 and it is disrupted if it is not successful due to missing, sleeping, paralysis, freeze, flinching, a ing target, or immunity. If a disruption occurs on what would have been the final, confusion-inducing turn of Outrage, the user will always become confused. Outrage will be disrupted if used on Pokémon, which are immune to it. Description |An attack that lasts two to three turns. Afterwards, the attacker will become confused.}} |Works 2-3 turns and confuses user.}} |A rampage of 2 to 3 turns that confuses the user.}} |The user thrashes about for two to three turns, then becomes confused.}} |The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. However, it then becomes confused.}} |The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. It then becomes confused, however.}} |The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |43 36 |43}} |}} 50 |50|50 80 |80|STAB='}} |85|85|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} |85|85|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation III }} Generation V - |STAB='}} - |STAB='}} By Generation IV |STAB='|note=Lv. 50}} |STAB='|note=Lv. 70}} Generation V |STAB='}} }} |STAB='|note=Lv. 30}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The user will attack randomly one tile ratio away, the user will then become confused after pulling off the move. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=41 |acc=100% |eff=Attacks each target two to three times. The user's drops to an unimprovable 0 for the next turn. This effect does not apply if the is +S or if the move misses all targets. If the move misses any target, the multi-strike move will cease. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} Description |Hits the target two to five times in succession. However, it also makes the user confused.}} |The user rampages and attacks two to three times. The user is temporarily immobilized.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 3 times in a row. After that, you'll get the Confused status condition.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 3 times in a row. After that, you'll get confused.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The Japanese name of Outrage, げきりん (逆鱗) ''Gekirin, can be translated to mean imperial wrath or the wrath of one's superior, and appears in the idiom 逆鱗に触れる gekirin ni fureru, which means to infuriate one's superior. The move's type is derived from the etymology of 逆鱗 gekirin (lit. reverse scale), as it usually refers to a dragon scale growing in the opposite direction, which will infuriate the dragon if touched. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=逆鱗 龍鱗之怒 |zh_cmn=逆鱗 / 逆鳞 龍鱗之怒 |nl=Woede |fr=Colère |de=Wutanfall |el=Παροργισμός |it=Oltraggio |ko=역린 Yeokrin |pl=Oburzenie |pt_br=Ultraje (games, TCG) Atrocidade (early anime) |pt_eu=Ultraje |sr=Siloviti bes |es_la=Enfado |es_eu=Enfado |vi=Phản Nghịch }} de:Wutanfall es:Enfado fr:Colère it:Oltraggio ja:げきりん zh:逆鳞（招式） Category:Moves that can jam